Love is a Dangerous Angel
by beyond-reason
Summary: Romy! Everyone always talks about love as the emotional equivalent of heaven on earth, the truth is love is a really dangerous angel.
1. Chapter 1

He was an obsessive man, made so by the cards life had given him early on, before he changed hands, a least that's the way He liked to see it.

The first years of his life were a mystery to him. Obviously, someone had to have taken care of him. Jean-Luc found him when he had been seven living on the streets by himself and taken him in, but what about before that? He remembered vaguely living on the streets. He knew his first name was Remy, he knew his birth day, and he knew that he was bad, that there was something terribly wrong with him; something that had to do with his eyes. And he knew he had ruined someone's life, in later years he came to believe it was his parent's lives he ruined.

But why could he remember his birth date so well? Why was he so sure of his first name and hadn't the faintest idea of what his last name was? There things had always bothered him but after a while he learned to push the questions out.

After Jean-Luc took him in his life got better. He had been a pretty good pick pocket before and his skills, with training, were phenomenal. Living on the street had given him the ability of manipulation, being in his new surroundings put a twist on that ability. Gruff manipulation doesn't work as well when the people will continue to be involved in your life. His charm evolved and most anybody he knew would agree that this talent was the only one that passed his skill in thieving, matched with his unusual and stunning good looks he became the perfect romantic, seductive figure.

He could out do any of the enemies he made and get most anyone on his side though usually he didn't bother. He was with out a doubt his Tante Mattie's joy and Jean-Luc's favorite son despite all the friction in their relationship.

The dashing, irresistible, ladies man. The laughing card dealing trickster, self-loving criminal genius, handsome, elegant and haughty devil. The Prince of Thieves and King of Hearts.

He toyed with the idea of staying in New Orleans after he refused to marry Belladonna. Something the scorned blonde didn't like too much, especially considering she had actually believed all the pretty words he told her.

He could take them all on and, he could proudly say with confidence, win. But his family would end up in the cross fire. Then there was the anxiety filled arguments with his adoptive father who had chided his son for his 'outlandish and stupidly arrogant' behavior as he put it. You could almost say he left out of spite, not that he shut his family out or anything, he kept contact, and besides running off for years at a time was almost like a family tradition. For a while in the 70's Tante Mattie ended up in Holland or something.

Magneto, always aware and looking for the best kind of recruits offered Gambit, as he was called, an off and on again job, to be called upon when ever necessary.

All he had to do was keep a home in the New York vicinity where the base was and where the X men were so they could be watched and taken care of when the situation called for it. No problem for him, just another place….at least until he meet _sa_ c_heri._

He never forgot when he first saw her. Her unusual and exotic green eyes, her long beautiful dark hair with white strips that fell on either side of her face, matching with her porcelain skin it gave off a glow like appearance like a halo. Her lips…so full and soft…he decided right then and there she was going to his, although his original plan was keeping her just for the night. He now found that thought remarkably funny.

He had approached her the next while she was sitting alone outside the Xavier's institute reading a book. Dracula. He had to smile. He supposed she could relate. Her skin, he had found out was poisonous.

After their battle together he decided he had to follow her before he could approach her, her being an X men and all. He loved her temper. It sparked up often and when it did everyone was quick to obey her, even Xavier and Wolverine seemed to give her space.

Her sarcasm, her sweet southern drawl that sounded like a real Scarlet O'Hara, her apparent love of danger, her willingness to break rules when she saw fit, all gripped him. What a _femme_! But best of all was the fact that she really simply didn't care. She didn't give a damn about what other people thought, though she pretended to.

To her friend Kitty she tried to act like she cared what Jean or Evan or anybody else said about her, pretending to be happy or angry, but he could see that either way, she really didn't care or give it much thought. He found this more amazing then anything else, up till then that was a quality he had found in no one else but himself. And he definitely never expected to find it in anyone of the female gender; they always seemed so much more into the perceptions of others.

Sure, other people said that they didn't care, but they were just acting, like when Rogue tried to pretend she did_ care_ about others opinions.

When he learned about her powers he threw what could only be called a fit. To him it felt like God himself was trying to keep him away from her.

He wasn't going to let that stop him. The devil was the one who stood against Gods laws, he was called Le Blanc Diable, she was his untouchable angel. It seemed like fate.

I might continue though I'm not sure.


	2. Delicate Issues

A young woman with a lion's mane of windswept curls and two pure white strips that framed both sides of her face was currently slowly sauntering home from the public library.

Lately Rouge had been wearing less make up and clothes more generic. Her gothic exterior was subdued. Though she still darker shades of clothing and make up the

Though all of it was still in dark shades which she steadily refused to give up, it wasn't as obvious. Yet the starring continued, but she noticed it was a different kind.

Sometimes she enjoyed it. The way every males head turned when she walked by, the utter selfish delight she got when she saw Scott staring at her when Jean (o.k. Miss Popularity, Xavier's golden girl, perfect student) was standing right next to him.

Rogue could swear Jean's eyes burned fire every time.

Other times it would only remind her of what she couldn't have. 'Look but don't touch' that was Rouge. She could awe inspiring but couldn't have the simplest quick kiss.

Half the time she as though God put a giant shield of thorns around her. The Professor, Dr. McCoy, neither could find any medical reason why her powers couldn't turn off. Was it physiological? Was it all really just in her head?

"_Bonjour chere_." An all too familiar voice purred into her ears. A voice she found deep, smooth, and seductively weakening to the listener, though she would sooner walk naked through the streets then admit it.

As if by magic the Cajun Casanova appeared in front of her with that devilish Cheshire cat grin fixed on his face.

He was so fucking good looking, and he knew it. He also knew the hypnotic effect his eyes had on Rogue, who found both these traits nothing less then insufferable.

"_So ma belle femme_, wha you doing out at this time? Shouldn't ya be with all the _enfants_ sittin' down fo' dinner?" His smooth tenor voice washed over her as he noticeably looked her up and down.

Now at this point a normal person in this situation would have noticed that he mentioned her being late for dinner and would have realized that this is highly disturbing coming from someone who really shouldn't know her daily routine.

Rogue however was growing used to his little comments. Comments that in themselves seemed harmless but always carried a deeper meaning. He'd been doing this for a while now.

It all started the day after they had met. Those eyes…even she couldn't deny it to herself, they were so hypnotically beautiful. The second she looked into them she felt a sudden urge just to wrap her arms around him and just be with him.

It wasn't just an urge though it was something powerful. A wiliness to abandon all her friends and family and follow him anywhere. It went beyond anything she experienced, beyond anything human. Deepest lust mixed with the deepest obsession.

Then the idiot had to go and ruin the feeling by almost blowing up her hand. At least that snapped her out of it. It had to be power he possessed that made her feel like that, and she'd be damned before she let it happen again.

But ever since then he'd been following her. Day after day, making flirtatious comments with that deep seductive voice that could make most street walkers blush and dropping little hints that he'd been following her, watching her, 'adoring his chere from a far' as he called it.

What scared Rogue was not that he was doing it; it was that deepest darkest part of her that said she enjoyed, and said she looked forward to the next time he showed up. But then everyone had that little part of themselves…..didn't they?

"Look cajun, Ah'm not in the mood for this today. So why don't ya just climbed back into the swamp ya crawled out of." She said heatedly making an attempt to pass by him all that while trying not to look directly at him.

He instead moved over so he was in front of her again this time closer.

"Aww come on _ma belle_, wha's the hurry ya already late, why don't ya just spend some time wit dis cajun for a while, Remy promises he'll make it worth it." He whispered closely to her ear.

"Get away from meh swamp rat!" she was about to take a step back but two strong arms circled her waist.

"Gambit! What the hell do ya think ya're doin'!" Rogue immediately put her hands on her chest and pushed but Gambit pulled her closer with more immediate strength.

"Dis cajun isn't doing anything chere."

"Hands off ya pervert!"

"But _ma chere_, ya got your hands on meh too." He gently leaned down and attempted to nuzzle her hair with his face but she moved her head and pushed against his chest harder, in response he pulled her closer.

"Cajun ah swear ah'll tell Wolverine about this and he'll turn ya into jambalaya!"

"Non chere, ya not goin ta tell on Remy are ya? Non ah don't think so. Ya don't want ta have all ya friends watchin over ya for protection. Non, ma chere has too much pride for that."

Rogue watched the smile on Gambits face reach up.

"Ya know chere, pride is the sin of the devil, and he was kicked out of paradise for it."

"What are ya babbling about?" Rogue said with a glare.

"Nothin', private joke."

With one more death filled glare she gave a push that sent Gambit about a foot backward, it was also at this time that the strap of Rogue's bra snapped.

Gambit's eyes immediately fixed on the loose strap that stuck out from under her shirt and smirked, Rouge felt a blush deepen on her cheeks. With anyone else this would have been no big deal just a wardrobe malfunction, there have been worse. Anybody ever seen the Super Bowl half time?

But this was Gambit, and it there was anything she knew it was that his mind could instantly turn this into something inappropriate and embarrassing.

"Don't say it swamp rat!" Rogue's voice reached new decibels with that one.

"Say what chere?"

"Gambit!" her blush turned darker. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a step back.

"Mon dieu! Y' really got set of lungs!" He said with a humorous smile which suddenly turn into a tingle inspiring smirk. "Y' know dis Cajun is flattered, all he's doin' is standing in front of ya and y're close are just fallen off, but y' know all ya have to do is ask, ah'd be happy to take them off myself."

Gambit took a step forward. Rogue's eyes narrowed and took a step back.

"Then again maybe fate's maybe fate tryin' ta tell us something? Hein?"

"The only thing fate's tryin' to tell me is to buy more expensive delicates!" she absolutely refused to use the words bra or underwear in front of Gambit, those were just too easy for him to turnaround on her.

"_Bon idée mon amour_! Y' and m' should go shopping for intimate apparel sometime, thinkin' of y' modeling is already gettin' m' all hot n' bothered."

CRACK

Even with gloves on, the sound of Rogue's open hand meeting the side of Remy's face could be heard a good few miles away.

"Dieu!" Rogue watched Gambit lean over and grabbed the deeply reddened side of his face.

"If ya had any decency in ya at all ya wouldn't be talkin' tam eh like that! Ah should expect as much from an acolyte. Now fuck off ya…ya….SWAMP RAT!"

Rogue ran off quickly but not before shoving Remy to the ground as she passed.

'Dat femme really has to work on 'er temper' Remy thought to himself while slamming into the ground.

"_Mais, elles est tres belle quand elle est fachee_" he said out loud, the devilish smile returning.

Rogue slammed the door behind her as she entered the mansion, and then leaned against to catch her breath.

'Fuckin' dirty swamp rat!'

"Rogue? Vere have you been!"

Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of her.

"Let's go!" He said grabbing her arm. In a flash they were in the dining room. Everyone at the table turn there heads to look at her. Some had glares.

"Strips! Where the hell have you been!"

"Logan." The Professor quieted. "Rogue you know rules, you should have been home on time. You've kept the rest of us waiting well over half an hour."

"Your on kitchen duty tonight." Logan added in a gruff voice to his 'daughter'

"Whateva." Rogue dropped herself down in an unladylike fashion between Scott and Kurt and across from Kitty and Jean.

"Rogue you really should have hurried! I have studying to do and I have a late practice tomorrow!"

"Oh mah gosh Jean! You mean ya might have ta suffer through a 'B'!" Rogue mocked in fake horror.

"Rogue." Scott said in a slight scolding tone. Rogue couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on Jean's face when he said this. Rogue made a note to wipe that smirk off her pretty little face later.

As dinner began Rogue looked over to see Logan starring at her oddly.

"Have you already eaten tonight?"

Rogue strained her mind trying to think of what he might have meant by that and tried to form the most intelligent answer she could.

"Huh?"

"You smell like Cajun spices."

At this point Rogue's eyes widened and she seemed to choke slightly on the food in her mouth. Something that caught the attention of everyone else.

"Umm its nothin'. Ah stopped in a store on mah way home. They most have sold spices there or something."

The answered didn't really fit but it seemed to satisfy the others reinforcing the thought that she simply didn't know why.

As she continued eating Rogue vaguely wondered why she hadn't just told them the truth. Or told any of them at any time over the past few weeks that Magnetos' acolyte seemed to have been following her. It wasn't logic that kept her from doing this though. It was feeling.

The feeling that she enjoy this little secret.

Later that night Rogue was in the kitchen washing dishes and cursing a few choice names when she heard the door bell ring.

Ignoring it she continued to work away on the plates. She was interrupted a few moments later however when a herd of students consisting of: Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Ray, Bobby, Scott, Jean, and other, moved toward her in a massive mob causing her to jump slightly. People weren't her strong point.

"Rogue! Look at was, like, left at the door. Its for you!" Kitty chimed her excitable valley girl voice mean while shoving a pristine white box tried with a bright red ribbon.

On top there was a card that simply said 'For Rogue'

"Open it Rogue!" jumped in Jubilee pushing Kitty a little out of the way. "It might be a secret admirer!"

"Maybe its candy" Kurt said eyeing it.

"Or a body part." This statement of course coming from Bobby.

"Rogue do you have any idea who this is from?" said Scott stepping forward, voice practically dripping with concern and responsibility.

"Scott's right Rogue, you should take it to one of the teachers." Jean mimicked Scotts concern but Rogue noticed the faint look of jealousy.

That faint look was all Rogue needed to open the box right there in front of them all, who really needs thinking things through any way.

She slide of the ribbon and opened the lid just a little so only she could see inside of it.

To the looker on all that could be seen was Rogue's sudden gasp and then her slamming the lid down hard. She then pulled the box against her chest and a bright blush stained her pale cheeks.

For a moment everyone stood frozen like that.

Rogue, burning red with the gift box pulled tightly against her. Everyone else staring with confused yet blank looks on there faces as if expecting her to scream, faint, or to just suddenly explode.

Instead Rogue pushed passed everyone and ran all the way to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it as she had with the front door earlier in the day.

Once again she looked into the box to confirm only to confirm what she had seen before.

Inside the box draped over red tissue paper was a black and lacey bra.

'Fucking swamp rat.'

That's it for now. Sorry if parts are a little confusing of choppy, I'm still deciding on which way I want this story to go, but I will continue.

Dieu god belle beautiful

femme woman

Mais, elles est tres belle quand elle est fachee but she is very beautiful when she is angry.

Bon idée mon amour good idea my love


	3. A Kiss Goodnight

Rogue sat on her bed, gift box open and abandoned, with bra in hands. She kept examining it, and while she did that only one thought passed through her mind.

How the hell did he know her bra size!

He had definitely crossed a line this time.

Son of a bitch!

Though he did have good taste…..Rogue gave herself a mental slap. Where the hell had that come from?

'Remy LeBeau, what the hell were you thinking?'

Rogue wished just once she could understand what went on in his mind. What if someone else had opened the box? That would have led to a lot of awkward conversations and lectures for her and Remy…er…Gambit…probably would have been ripped to shreds by Logan.

'Stupid ladies man, always tryin' ta mess with my head!'

A knock on the door interrupted the beginning of her current mind rant.

"Hey Rogue?"

Rogue looked up to see Kitty standing in the doorway with a questioning look on her face.

Rogue felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she realized she was still holding the bra.

"Yah Kitty?" she silently hoped that kitty would just mistake the bra for her own.

"Umm…were about to start the Friday night movie, aren't you coming?"

'Friday night movie mah ass' Rogue thought to herself. Kitty knew that Rogue only watched the movie with the rest of them on special occasions. This was an ambush and they both knew it.

Those vultures downstairs were just waiting ta pounce. And no doubt the teachers had been informed and were already 'deciding the best method' ta ask her about this.

No way in hell was she coming out of her room.

For a long moment Kitty and Rogue stared at each other dead in the eye.

"Ah don't really feel like it ta'night." Rogue said seriously never taking her eyes away from Kitty's. "Ah have a headache."

In a situation such as this, always let the other know who is in charge.

Kitty let out a deep sigh. "All right Rogue, the rest of us will be, like, downstairs." She turned and left.

Rogue knew by this point she was going to have to come up with a hell of a lie for this one, no way was anyone in the mansion going to let her get away without an explanation for much longer.

"Damn Cajun, only thang he evah manages to do is complicate my life." Rogue side out loud putting the bra on her bed.

"Well the uncomplicated life tends ta be dull and not worth livin', but then that just be this Remy's opinion."

Rogues head shot around to see the swamp rat himself standing next to her still closed balcony window.

"Gambit! How the hell did ya get in here? And didn't I already tell ya tah leave meh the hell alone!"

Rogue said standing up and eyeing gambit warily and with anger flooding over her eyes.

"But Chere! Ah just wanted tah say bon nuit to mon amour." Gambit said his smile growing a bit wider as he took a step closer to Rogue.

"Ah am not your 'amour'." Rogue said sharply but her body relaxed a little. She was in her own home in her own room and one loud enough yell would bring a mob of people with super powers smashing through the door.

Gambit wasn't going to try anything to drastic, but then again this was Gambit ya never knew what he was going ta do.

"Did ya like mah gift chere?"

"No ah didn't! And as long as ya're here and seein' as I plan on neveh havin' ta speak to ya again after tonight, what the hell were ya thinkin'!

"Gambit was thinkin', ma tres belle chere could use a new piece of lingerie after our little mishap earlier today."

"First of all, shut up cajun! Second, that's not what I meant! What were ya thinkin' Gambit! What if Logon had found that package first? What if someone catches ya in here now!"

"Aww, ma chere, are ya worried about ol' Remy? Ah'm touched!" Remy said walking closer with arms stretched out as if moving toward an embrace.

Rogue held out her hand ta make sure he was kept at arms length.

"No, Ah was worried about meh ya fool. Do ya know how much trouble Ah could be in? Do ya know how much awkward explaining ah'd have ta do? And it probably wouldn't help things by the fact ya bought meh underwear! It's just too embarrassing!" Rogue said crossing her arms and turning her head away from Gambit in a rather haughty display.

Remy chuckled to himself.

"Sure, chere believe what ever ya want ta believe. Ya know ya got some deep growing affection for dis cajun." Remy said observing her in his normal deeply involved way.

"An' ta answer yer question chere, havent' ya ever heard the old saying? 'Be bold and might forces will come to your aid.'"

He smile boldly at Rogue and without a second thought took Rogue's gloves hand and brought it up to his face and softly caressed it.

Rogue looked dead into Gambit's eyes which had the same hypnotic affect on both of them that it had the first time.

They starred into each others eyes for a long moment before Gambit finally said something.

"Bon nuit mon belle chere." He quickly kissed the top of her head and took off out the window before Rogue could say or do anything.

Sorry it took so long and sorry this is so short, write again soon!


	4. Just One Night

Needless to say Rogue didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning found her under her covers but still very much awake, eyes open to the wall directly in front of her.

When Kitty had reentered the room Rogue had pretended to be asleep and had to move from that position regardless of the fact that Kitty had awoken and left the room hours ago.

Somewhere in her mind she was convinced that at any given moment of the night Gambit would come barging through her balcony doors laughing with that stupid confident smile on his face to tease and play with her.

Play with her, not like he was using her, more as if they were in some sort of game…the only problem was that he was the only one that knew the rules.

Thank god it was Saturday and she wasn't expected to be up for a few more hours. She was perfectly content staying where she was until everyone else had gotten re-involved with their own lives and she could go about unnoticed.

The perfect plan.

Well it was, until her stomach growled loud enough to shock a house.

She suddenly remembered that she had been late to dinner last night.

Fucking swamp rat.

Rogue peeled away the covers and began her decent downstairs into the kitchen, wondering if the "powers that be" care enough to let everyone already be out of the kitchen.

A minuet later she opened the door to a full kitchen.

So much for the powers that be…

The moment she opened the door everyone stopped their activates to look at her. To her shock and amazement she even tore Scott's fanatically obsessed gaze away from Jean. Creepy.

"Hey Rogue!" Jubilee beamed with a smile that out did the sun. Her eyes spoke for themselves though. She had already been gossiping all morning about Rogue's package and now she wanted the whole story from the girl herself.

"Mornin' everyone." Rogue said with her full accent. For what ever reason her southern bell accent seemed to let her get away with more up north then it should have.

"So mien sister…" Kurt suddenly poofed next to her. "Get any interesting presents lately?" he said leaning even closer.

"Back off fuzz ball!" She said pushing him away. "It's none of yer dang business!"

"Rogue come on, he's just curious. Besides I really think you should tell us, it's in bad form when team mates keep secrets from one another." Scott prattled on.

Jean suddenly stood up. "Rogue the professor asked me to take you to him and the rest of the teachers after you got up. We should probably get moving." She said ushering them both out before anyone else could get another word in.

After walking half way to the professors office in silence, with Rogue desperately trying to figure out a decent lie that would end up with the Cajun's guts spilled out and her grounded, Jean spoke up.

"You know Rogue, you really shouldn't keep everyone in the dark about something like this, Scott has a point." Sounding concerned.

Jean was always saying things like this, she knew, because the professor had always though that eventually Jean and herself would put aside their differences and become almost like sisters and Jean didn't want to disappoint him.

Rogue on the other hand wondered how a genius and an all round logical person could be so stupid. At least when it came to this.

She and Jean were just too different.

"Not now Grey and spare me the routine."

Jean sighed and continued to walk on after they reached their destination. Rogue however already guessed that Miss Popularity would be listening in from somewhere else in the building. Sometime Jean could be almost as bad as Jubilee when it came to gossip.

Rogue took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door just enough to squeeze through before she caring fully and quietly closed it behind her all the while looking down.

The scared little girl act always worked wonders on every male in the institute, and over the years she had come to believe that this was one over the many reasons Logan was so over protective of her and the professor went so easy on her when it came to punishments.

Sometime it paid to have multiple personalities living inside your head. You never know when one of them has a trick that might come in handy.

Rogue lifted her eyes to see Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk with Ororo, Hank, and Logan all standing around him.

It was at this time she suddenly remembered that she still hadn't come up with a good enough lie. Damn it.

"Rogue, please sit down." The Professor said gesturing at a chair in front of his desk.

Rogue walk over slowly. These people were like sharks they could smell the tiniest cut, and right now she felt like most of her side had been ripped off.

"Now Rogue, it has come to our attention that you recived a package the other day and we would simply like to ask you what it was exactly you received and then you can be on your way." He said with a small pleasing smile.

Rogue could feel Logan's intense gaze on her back, and Ororo and Hank were practically radiating concern on her two sides.

'What the hell is the big deal?' she wondered briefly, feeling herself becoming silently enraged. 'Why is everyone in such a fuss? If anyone else had gotten something it would have been perfectly normal, why did everything she do besides sitting in her room alone, always raise such an alarm?'

"Why? Evreh' one else gets things all the time, why is it such a big deal fo' meh?" Rogue said a little heatedly.

Xavier just sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what he or any of the others had said or done in the past few moments to stir up Rogue's obviously growing anger, but he knew once Rogue's quick temper had started up there was no reasoning with her. From this point on it was going to be one long up hill battle for anything.

"Child we are just concerned." Ororo chimed in. "You've been late for almost everything in your schedule for the past few weeks then from no where you receive a package, which I have been told your reaction to wasn't exactly joyous, then you refuse to talk about it. All we want to do is know what is happening in your life."

Sometimes in Rogue's mind when ever Ororo talked like that she always pictured her as that kind of 'Leave it to Beaver' mom.

"So what if ah don't want ta talk about it? Ah-…"

"Don't start strips! Just tell us what the hell's going on!"

"No!" Even she knew she had said this more forcibly then she had to.

It was at this point, for the billionth time she had to wonder, why was she trying so hard to protect Gambit?

She couldn't even lie to herself at this point, that she was doing it to keep herself out of trouble was crap; it was actually just dragging her in deeper and deeper.

"Look would one of y'all just tell me what ah did that was so wrong?" Rogue demanded.

"Rogue, maybe I should shed some light on the situation." Hank said speaking up. "You see it isn't exactly the fact that you recived something that is bothering us, it more pertains to how it got here in the first place."

"What?"

"I looked over the security tapes from last night strips." Logan said moving to stand in front of her. "They didn't show anyone getting past the gate OR wondering the school grounds AND I didn't get a scent anywhere outside from anyone. Now I here whatever you got spooked ya, now if you just expect me to ignore something that suspicious your out of your ever loving mind! Now what's going on?"

"First of all, ah wasn't spooked. Second its not that it's any business of yours but it was just something I ordered from the mail. Y'all just of missed it when ya'll were walkin' in"

It was an obvious lie but none of them could prove it wrong and they knew it.

"Oh?" said Ororo carefully. "And what did you order exactly?"

Rogue was somewhat tempted to say vibrator but seeing as Logan might pass out, Beast would have a heart attack, Ororo would lecture and the professor…well his head might explode., she decided not to.

"Ah just got some books." She said sheepishly then looked away. "Can ah go now?"

The Professor stared hard at the teenage girl in front of him, when coming to the conclusion that they could badger her all they wanted and still get nothing he let out a sigh and said. "Yes you may leave for now however I do hope that you choose to confide in us soon Rogue, we are, after all, your family."

He briefly hoped that the last part would touch some sort of soft spot in her that would get her to open, but she remained silent as she stood up to leave.

Logan on the other hand wouldn't here of it. "Chuck, you can't be serious! You're not just going to let her go!"

"Logan…" Xavier said sounding exasperated.

Logan meanwhile turned his attention back to Rogue. \

"You and me later strips, this isn't over." Logan said with a slight growl.

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out the door, happy to see none of them seemed to see her inner panic.

Rogue sauntered her way down the hallway making her way to the front door. It was Saturday after all and she didn't want to get stuck her where everyone could bother her. She left a note saying she was going to the movies and she had her cell with her.

Rogue, her only means of transportation being walking had plenty of time to contemplate the events of this morning and last night while she randomly kicked the autumn leaves away from her feet.

Remy…why was she protecting him? She didn't have any reason to, in fact telling everyone would probably make thing better for her, and then maybe Gambit would stop bothering her.

Yeah, and then what? Go back to sitting in her room everyday alone, listening to everyone else's constant prattling on about relationships she couldn't have, the back braking D.R sessions, harassment from the anti-mutant public around her…the list went on.

Gambit didn't make her life easier but he made it….interesting. Remy oozed enticement, seduction, and mischief it life a little less monotonous. He was that classic novel romantic twist on her life; she would simply get bored without him.

And even more secretly, she loved the fact that he gave so much attention to her. She didn't know why, but she was certain that no matter how many other girls he'd been with, he never even gave them a quarter of his attention.

Even if he was just in it for the chase, he seemed to relish in just talking to her and telling her things. Knowing that it was only she that, even if it was only ever so slightly, could turn the head of the irresistible Remy LeBeau made her feel a pang of excitement every time.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest as a cool fall wind wrapped itself around her.

Remembering the little incident from last night Rogue had to wonder what Remy was up to now.

"Are y'cold ma chere?"

Speak of the devil and he's bound to appear.

Rogue turned around to see Gambit standing just a few feet away with, for once, an honest look on his face.

"Remy what are ya doin? Didn ah tell ya last night that I had enough of this."

"Oui. At least that's what ya started out saying…"

"Gamb-.."

"Remy."

"What?"

"Ya just called me Remy a moment ago, then ya switch ta Gambit, ya do that all the time, pourquoi?" Remy said sinsirly and looking dead into her eyes.

"Don't go an try ta change the subject on meh! Ah almost got into a lot of trouble this morning because of you!"

"Because you were protecting me." He said, a small smile making its way across his face.

Rogue could feel herself blush, she turned around and began walking.

"Chere come on, just talk ta meh." Gambit said catching up to her. "Ya obviously care about dis Cajun a little. Why not give meh a shot."

"What are ya babbling about now swamp rat?"

"Just one night chere, just let me take ya out for one night, ah'll give ya the time of yer life." He said jumping in front of her to face her with a chesire cat smile plastered on his face.

Rogue meanwhile looked Gambit straight in the eye. What was he playing at now? What was he trying to prove or get out of her? This wasn't the first time he asked, but this was the first time he asked so clearly. Not knowing what he was up to she took the approach she always found to be the best.

"No." With that she turned away and kept walking.

"S'il vous plait, dans le nom de l'amour."

"No, now stop bothering meh!"

"No one has ta know about it, chere." Again he appeared in front of her. "Remy knows you, you hate bein' locked up in that place all the time."

He stepped in front of Rogue, not touching but leaving only a splinter of space between them, and brought his face closer to hers until they were practically touching.

Exotic green met beguiling red.

He paused before continuing.

"You and me chere, we're a lot alike. Even if you or your friends don't want ta admit it. We were practically made for each other. Think about it, d'excitement, the thrill, just one night mon amour." He said all the while starring deeply into Rogues eyes.

When he got no reply, Remy turned and began to walk off but suddenly felt a whisper of a touch on his shoulder.

Till next time!

S'il vous plait, dans le nom de l'amour" Please, in the name of love

Mon amour my love

Chere dearie/beloved

Pourquoi why


End file.
